Change
by BlahhxSuckxIt
Summary: Aaron was very upset about having to move but he didn't know what was in store for him when he got there. I suck at summaries but the story is really good..


**Okay guys this is a new story about a **f**riend's and my tag team on Smackdown Vs. Raw 2011. It will have some of the original superstars in it and no we didn't ask them and we don't make any money off this story and don't own the characters except for the ones in this chapter. No I am not quiting my other story I will do both I'm just kind of stuck on it but I will update eventually. This story is co-writen with one of my closest friends KidNeidhartEra. This story is also yaoi so if you don't like that kind of thing then this isn't for you. Yaoi is BoyxBoy incase you didn't know. If you want to see what Mark and Aaron look like they are the Orange Nekos that we have the opening for on our youtube channel to get to the channel you can type in WeRWhoWeRForRealz.**

Change

Chapter 1

Welcome to Canada

The tall buff person with broad shoulders walked into his condo. He sighed then his sea green eyes ran over the empty room and ran his long fingers through his dark redish brown hair. The back of his hair was short and he has his bangs spiked up and back. He heard grumbling and looked down at his flat stomach.

He walked into the kitchen when his phone rung. " Hello." he said in a deep smooth voice.

"Hey Mark, what are you doing?" his friend Carson asked. Carson works with him at the public high school and works out with him.

Mark looked in the small mirror on his fridge door. He has a thin face. His cheekbones are high and he has a sharp jaw line. He could see the end of his industrial bar poking out of his right ear and he rolled his black tongue ring between his teeth. He isn't suppose to wear the industrial and tongue ring at work but no one can see them so he does. He is 6'1" and fairly built, but not to the extreme. His sea green eyes are hard and cold looking. "Nothing, just about to fix me some dinner."

Carson laughed in the phone, "Well don't your coming to my house for dinner, Aaron and Lolli are coming to live with me." Carson said and Mark could hear the smile in his voice.

Mark sighed. "Okay. Did you tell Aaron I was going to be there?"

"No, but he will be so happy to see you." Carson said happily.

"I bet." Mark chuckled remembering the last time he saw the blonde boy. He was fifteen and he done everything in his power to keep his attention to himself. Mark remembered how he used to chuckle every time he caught Aaron by surprise. His eyes would light up and his face would turn beat red. Mark still did not know why the kid acted like that around him considering he is twenty-seven and Carson would have both of their heads if anything happen between the two.

"Mark Mark." Carson said trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"I'll see you in a few they should be here in thirty minutes."

"Okay I'll be there in ten, but don't be surprised if you're precious little brother would rather stay with me." Mark said with a smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Carson asked.

"Nothing." Mark said then hung up. He put on a black button up shirt and black pants with a leather jacket. Then he got in the elevator to head down a few floors.

Aaron's POV

"Aaron?" Lolli said, or well, yelled from her room. "So, what are we all taking?" She walked into my room.

I shrugged. "I know I'm taking Chloe." Chloe, my adorable orange cat, was sleeping on my bed.

Lolli Dismount was my twin sister that shares the same facial features as myself. We both have blonde hair. Mine was short and choppy in the back and my bangs covered my right eye. Lolli's was shoulder length and he bangs were straight down.

With both of us being from Jersey, we were both naturally tan.

I have an industrial bar in my left ear and a lip ring on the right side. Not to mention my eyebrow piercing on the left side.

Lolli has her ears pierced in every spot available and has her belly button pierced.

Both us of are fairly short. Me being 5'6" and her being 5'5". We are seventeen years old and are about to start our junior year in high school.

However, due to my mom and dad's busy life style Lolli and I have decided it would be best to go live with our older brother, Carson.

Carson lived in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. He had moved there to teach at one of the schools close to Toronto.

"Aaron! Lolli!" our mother called. "You guys ready to go to the airport?"

"Yeah." I answered and picked up my suitcase and Chloe.

The drive to the airport was silent. Lolli and I had grew up in New Jersey and leaving it felt like leaving every thing. I was going to miss all my friends that I had known since I was a baby.

After going through security and saying goodbye to out mom, Lolli, Chloe, and I head to Canada.

"Carson…hurry up and answer." I said into the phone about thirty minutes into our flight.

"Ello. Carson here." he answered.

"Hey. Um it's me, your little brother."

"Oh, yeah. S'up."

"Lolli and I just got on the flight." I didn't mention Chloe because I knew that Carson doesn't want cats, dogs, birds, or any animal in his condo. However, I figured once he saw Chloe's face he couldn't say no.

"Okay, well once you land in Toronto take a taxi and come to my condo. Don't lally gag around."

"Alright Carson." I replied. "So I'll see you soon. Bye." I hung up. Lolli had already fallen asleep listening to her I pod and I started to dose off myself.

We finally arrived at the airport and got our luggage and my cat.

"Aaron, do you think everyone here is going to think were oompha loompas?" Lolli asked jokingly.

I smiled. "Nah. There's no way that everyone up here is pale."

Once we got a taxi Lolli and I head towards Carson's condo building.

When arrived Lolli knocked on the door as Carson opened it. "Hey. Haven't seen you two in years." he smiled and let us in.

"Aaron…what is that?" I turned around to see Carson pointing at Chloe.

I smiled. "It's my cat. Her name's Chloe."

"No. No. No. No. No." he replied, "I don't want animals in here."

I picked Chloe up. "But Carson! I've had her ever since I was twelve."

"No."

I stuck my tongue out and walked into the living room. I froze dead in my tracks when I saw a familiar face. 'Why is Mark Turner here?'

"What's up, Kid?" he asked as I snapped out of my trance.

I let Chloe down in an angry state. "I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen!"

"Oh god." I heard Carson mumble.

"Could've fooled me.," he said followed by a chuckle.

"Shut up!" I pouted and crossed my arms angrily.

He rolled his eyes. "That's very mature Mr. Seventeen year old."

"At least I'm not old." I shot back.

A frown went across his face. "I'm only twenty-seven."

"See, ha. You're old." I smiled.

"Well, if I'm old, you're a little brat." He smirked.

Carson walked over. "How about you put your bags in your room and kick the cat out the door."

"No!" I yelled and picked up Chloe. "I'm not loosing Chloe."

"I could offer to keep her if you weren't such a brat." I heard Mark say.

I turned around to face him. "I'm not a brat."

"You're not suppose to lie." he teased.

"Jerk off asshole." I replied that was oh so kindly met with a slap across the back of my head. This caused me to fall forward and to my surprise, Mark caught me.

"Are you offering?" he asked.

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Offering what?"

Mark whispered in my ear. "To jerk me off."

Carson grabbed my hoodie and pulled me off. "Okay, enough."

"Hey, I was talking to him." Mark said, "Do you not like me talking to your brother?"

Lolli walked over and sat down on the couch. "You guys are so stupid." she sulked. "I'm hungry."

Carson let go of my hood and sighed. "We could go out to eat."

"I thought we were eating here." mark said.

Carson shrugged. "Can you cook?"

"I thought you were cooking. That's why I came over." mark replied.

"Well, to the car." Carson pointed.

I jumped up. "Shot gun!"

"Are you positive your seventeen?" Mark questioned.

"We were premature if that helps." Lolli added.

We all headed towards the car. Carson got in the drivers seat and I got in the passengers seat. Mark and Lolli got in the backseat.

We sat in the car for a few silent minutes before I nudged Carson, "Are you going to drive?"

He gave a big smile. "Oh yeah, by the way, I can't drive."

"Okay, switch up." Mark said and then the two switched seats.

I looked back at Carson as Mark started to drive. "Why can't you drive?"

Carson sighed, "My license got suspended."

"That's great." I said sarcastically, "Can I trade seats with you Lolli?" Lolli couldn't have heard me considering she was listening to music.

I turned back around and Mark looked over towards me. "You don't want to sit up here with me?"

"No." I looked out the window.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, according to you, I'm a brat and can do whatever the hell I want." I replied.

"I was just kidding, Kiddo." he said.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Really?"

"You're not suppose to be looking at me. You need to watch the road. I'm terrified of car crashes." I replied.

He smiled. "Oh, okay then." at that moment, he floored the gas petal and stared at me.

I started freaking out and Mark just laughed at me.

"At least he stays on the road." Carson said.

"Look at the road, you douche bag!" I yelled.

"No." he smiled.

"Please look at road! Please look at the road!" I yelled quickly.

Mark chuckles and looks at the road.

-At the restaurant-

Normal POV

They pulled up at Pizzaiolo. We all got out of the car and walked in the door. A really hot waiter walked up and smiled at Mark. "How many?" he asked Mark.

Aaron stepped in between them, "Can you not count? There's four of us." he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

The waiter stared at Aaron for freaking out. He walked them to a booth and Aaron jumped in beside Mark. Mark smirked by how close he was sitting.

"What will you have to drink?" the waiter asked standing on the side Mark was sitting in.

Aaron smiled and leaned into Mark. "What are you going to drink?"

Mark smirked and put his arm around Aaron's shoulders, "Why are you sitting so close to me?" he asked.

Aaron shrugged, he glared at the waiter. He could feel Mark smirking behind him. "I'll have a Diet Dr. Pepper."

"And I'll have a beer." Mark said looking around Aaron's head and smirked at the waiter.

"Stop looking at him like that." Aaron hissed quietly so only Mark could hear him/

Mark smirked, "Why, I'm not dating you."

Aaron pouted and yelled, "I didn't say you were."

Mark chuckles, "Then why are you jealous?" he asked.

"I'm not!"

"Drop it!" Carson yelled at the two.

"I will have a Canadian Dry." Lolli said glaring at the two.

"I want a beer. I need a beer." Carson said.

"Okay gentlemen I need you Ids." the waiter said.

Carson looked over at Mark. "Okay I will have two beers and he will have water or something." Mark said and handed the waiter his license.

"Don't try to write down the address." Aaron says then takes back Mark's license.

Mark smirked as the waiter walks off. "What if I want him to have my address?" he teased.

Aaron turned his head away from Mark.

"Oh look you made him made." Lolli laughed.

"I was just teasen." Mark said and pulled Aaron more into his side.

Aaron just crossed his arms over his chest and didn't say anything, but a blush was forming on his cheeks from being so close to Mark. 'He is such a jerk. I am so not talking to him again. How could he hit on someone else when I'm sitting right here? I thought he liked me, he saved me.' Aaron thought and was snapped out of it by the smell of their pizza.

They had an almost silent dinner and headed back to the condo.

When they walked in Carson glared at the cat, "Aaron you have to find somewhere else for the cat to stay." he said.

"I'll take it." Mark said looking at Aaron.

Aaron just looked at him and picked up the cat, he pointed at Chloe's stuff and Mark got it and followed Aaron to the elevator.

Aaron stood by Mark's door while Mark unlocked it. "Are you going to keep ignoring me?"

Aaron just walked in and sat Chloe's down without saying a word to Mark.

"Look I'm sorry. I was just playing, that guy wasn't even attractive." Mark said walking over to Aaron. Aaron just stood there ignoring him, "Talk to me or the cat goes."

"Okay." Aaron said and turned to face Mark. "You want me to leave so he can come over?" Aaron asked through gritted teeth.

"No, first of all I don't even like him I was teasing you and second of all you know you can stay as long as you like." Mark said, "I really am sorry."

Aaron looked up at Mark and he really meant it. His eyes were begging for Aaron's forgiveness. "Okay." he looks up and smiled at Mark, "Well I'm really tired it's been a long day." Aaron said.

Mark smiled. "Okay go get some sleep." he said and walked Aaron to the door.

Aaron started to walk out but turned around, "You better take care of my cat." he said.

"Okay." Mark smiled and shut the door.

**Thanks for reading please leave reviews and tell us what you think. Just a reminder this isn't just about our original characters it also will have the WWE superstars in it.**


End file.
